1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle roof structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connection between a center roof rail of the vehicle roof structure and an inner side roof rail of the vehicle roof structure.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles utilize a conventional unitized (self-supporting) vehicle body that is built from hollow sheet metal components onto which body panels are welded. Generally, the structural configurations of these unitized vehicle bodies are continuously being improved for a variety of reasons. For instance, these unitized vehicle bodies have been developed so as to simplify the assembly process, and thereby reducing manufacturing costs. Moreover, these unitized vehicle bodies have been extensively redesigned over the years to make the vehicles safer in order to protect passengers in the event of an accident.
It is therefore important for a vehicle roof support structure to be simple to manufacture and provide strength and rigidity to protect passengers in the event of impact from the side. One measure of the strength and rigidity of the roof support structure is the offset deformable barrier tests (ODB).
The inner side roof rail of a vehicle is typically a support member that supports a center roof rail that in turn supports a central portion of a vehicle roof. In conventional roof support structures, the center roof rail is typically fixed directly to the inner side roof rail. The connection between the inner side roof rail and the center roof rail has several drawbacks. First, it requires that the inner side roof rail be formed with structure that allows for connection to the center roof rail. This structure can create a discontinuity in the inner side roof rail and be a weak point in the roof support structure. Further, such structure can add cost to the manufacturing process.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle roof structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.